Love at its Finest
by Merley
Summary: "I love you." Bruce stared at him in surprise and confusion. Because as much as his heart was screaming yes, his brain was a different story telling him to run away as fast as possible. Because Tony deserved so much better. Stanner. Rated for Angst, but Happy Ending. Chapters 2 and 3 Updated
1. Chapter 1

"I love you."

The confession was swift and sweet and out of no where. Tony stared silently at his companion and waited for a reaction. Usually words such as they would make even the most stingiest auditor bloom with euphoria. Before they stamp a $20,000 bill on your company and ask you to call them after you paid it off.

Bruce looked up from his notes, startled. He looked around to see whether Pepper or _anyone else which wasn't him_ was nearby. But alas, it was just the two of them, aside from _his _robots every so often passing by with new equipment. Tony leaned in from his chair across from him, making sure the scientist knew exactly who he was talking too. One hand supporting his chin, the other laying gently across the table.

He didn't know what urged him to confess. I mean, there were definitely other, much more appropriate times to let the young scientist know about his feelings. For example: when he walked in on the young scientist changing, or when he walked in on the young scientist just out of the shower, or when he.. Okay, naked Bruce always got under his skin, but he decided that right at that moment was when Bruce looked exceptionally delicate.

Sitting down on a stool in his lab coat while looking through the formula's he jotted down and trying to make sense of them. Every so often he'd bite his pen in a fit of agitation. There was one thing that Tony found astounding while he was _supposed to be_ looking through a copy of the report and that was that Bruce did not really take mind to his surroundings. When he was outside, especially around the avengers, his eyes would usually wander and when they did stay one place, he would always be alert and ready for anything. But when he was in the lab, he would remain focused and he wouldn't even notice a piece of metal hitting the ground. Or rather, he didn't seem to care and would only carry on working.

Perhaps that was what attracted Tony to Bruce, initially, but there was so much to him than that. He had the most amazing personality which not many had the privilege of seeing. Well, Tony much preferred it that way. Not that he minded the competition, but he could do without it for once. He didn't actually smile as much as the average person, but when he did, _boy_, Tony swore he fell in love all over again.

He had questioned whether it was actually love or whether he just had deep affection for this man which extended into wild wet dreams. When his conversations usually ended up with him blabbing about what the scientist did the day or month before which even Pepper took note, in the bed they initially shared. Wondering what the young scientist was doing even when Tony was, I don't know, saving the world from a deadly robot attack. But he had realized how far his feelings exceeded when he walked in on Bruce and Romanoff almost lip-to-lip. Now that was something he would never get out of his head. Even now it filled him with anguish, but Bruce assured him that night that there was nothing going on between them. Because he saw that Tony looked disturbed about something and wanted to clear the air since they were going to live together.

Though he wasn't quite expecting this. Bruce had no words to explain his feelings at the moment. Since when did Tony love him? Why did Tony love him?

... How could Tony love him?

It was a question that just didn't make sense to him no matter the answer. Natasha thought she had feelings for him, Bruce thought the same, but right after the kiss, they sat down and had a long talk about their feelings which they almost never did. They understood eachother's pain very clearly.. and yet, that was all there was too it. She would forever be an assassin, traveling the world on missions, and he'd still be the Hulk - Bruce Banner - and their worlds were just too different. He had more similarities with Tony, the man who had given him everything and he, in turn, would do anything for this man. Even give up his own life if he had too, if the Hulk had no say in it anyway.

He didn't know whether he had the same feelings for him, however, he surely loved him. Though when Tony did confess, even though he didn't know whether the confession was initially for him, he felt his heartbeat quicken so fast that he thought that the _other man_ would come out at any moment. His cheeks reddened in shyness and his face morphed into so many emotions he couldn't properly deduce which ones they were. Because... come on, this was Tony Stark he was talking about and anyone would gladly drop their panties for him if asked, no matter the sex or gender.

He clenched his chest and cleared his throat, and replied, "Um.. thanks" before looking back down at his notes. But by then, the words looked like gibberish and he could no longer find it in himself to concentrate. And what shocked him even more was that when he peeked up at his companion's expression - curious on what was on his mind - and whether he was actually playing a joke on him (because with Tony, it wasn't unlikely) - there was no anger, regret, or sadness in his eyes. Rather, popping another blue berry in his mouth he scavenged out of no where, he smiled large when they caught eyes and offered him one (which confused Bruce even further because - which one was it?)

Because even though Bruce never expected his reaction, Tony sure did and loved him for it.

* * *

**TBC**.

Please follow this story instead if you like it. Because I post stories from so many different fandoms so it would be terrible if your email was spammed with ones you didn't like. I'm so excited for Age of Ultron, I can't even explain! If anyone has ideas or requests, please send them in but I can't assure you that I'll use all of them. Review if you like as well.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to the scent of bacon. His eyes cracking open, sitting up over his bed which was much larger for an average male. Just incase. His hand moved up to wipe his mouth as he realized he had been drooling in his sleep. He could feel his stomach growl at the simple suggestion of food, because he had been busy all afternoon yesterday barricading himself in his work that he had forgotten the simple matter of what it meant to be human.

No, that wasn't right. He vaguely remembered devouring a plate of an already buttered-down croissant and a small glass of orange juice. He also remembered a witty remark plastered on a note, "No man can be a patriot on an empty stomach - Sir WC 3" which made him snort and shake his head at his friend's antics as he shoved the crumpled piece of paper into his pocket.

As he got up, the first thing he did was make his bed. Grabbing the comforters and readjusting them so they fit the whole frame. Picking up the numerous pillows that were on the floor and throwing them over the bed. He didn't remember much when he was asleep, only some moments when he would spontaneously wake up, his body like a faucet, his bed drenched in sweat. Already, his surroundings would be like this, but due to partial sleep-paralysis, he'd close his eyes and force himself to sleep until morning when he was sure it would be all better. It had to be better.

The next thing he did was close his small window. Looking out at the seemingly bright sun shining down on him, the litter of birds hoisted in a nearby tree looking like they were staring at him while gossiping to one another in the form of various chirps, the sound of laughter as he peeked down and watched familiar teens pass by on their way to school: two of them holding hands, two of them highfiving, and one walking backwards, in the middle of sprouting a joke of some kind. Bruce smiled. And closed the window, and shut the blinds.

He reached for his glasses, grabbed his towel, and went on his merry way.

He made sure to move his muscles and bones to get rid of the stiffness as he left his room in search of the bathroom across the hall. He had one in his bedroom, but after an impatient mishap which led to the faucet's demise, paint chips sprawled across the walls, and "How the hell did that get up there?" the young philanthropist suggested he use the main bathroom until he got it fixed. That had been months ago, but Bruce didn't mind since he preferred the main one anyway. The walls in his own were dark and bland. The loudness of the fan made him feel like he was going insane. With the white paint-chips, he actually felt like it was an improvement.

As he shut the door behind him which autolocked, he moved towards the sink while discarding his glasses to the side. He grabbed his toothbrush from the cupboard and began his routine: brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth, splashing water into his face, repeatedly, patting his face dry with a towel before throwing it over his shoulder and taking his time in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He pressed his hand against his face, it was time for a shave.

When he turned around, he felt something wasn't right. He placed his glasses on, exited the bathroom, and as he neared the stairs in order to follow the scent he kept wondering what it was that felt so out of his usual routine. When he got to the kitchen, however, he realized what it was.

'Sir's presence is needed elsewhere. He has informed me about your dietary 'needs'and hopes that you have another fabulous day.'

Bruce nodded although he wasn't really listening as he neared his breakfast. Strips of bacon were lined over his plate with a side of scrambled eggs. It was simple, the kind Bruce usually liked, but what caught his eye was the writing spewed out by a ketchup bottle that adorned the words, 'Morning you Sexy Beast' on top of the mountain of eggs, ah, the puzzle he was missing.

Ever since that confession two weeks ago, Tony took it upon himself to announce his feelings after realizing that he was not completely rejected by the big man. One day, after splashing his face with water, Bruce took notice to the background behind him. As he turned around, with shock and a semi-heart attack, the light pink shower curtains adorning various red hearts stood out to him - cringingly - which wouldn't have been such a problem if it wasn't the bathroom which most of the guests used. After countless arguing, Tony agreed to remove them. One day, glancing at himself in the entry mirror, he'd see out of the corner of his eyes the words 'I love you' scribbled out in the corner with permanent marker. To this day people still wonder who it was from and for but Bruce knew that writing from anywhere and chose to feign silence. One day, after a stressful day of fighting, Bruce Banner came home to various chocolate kisses on his bed. And if he hadn't missed his seat, he was sure that he'd have a wide load of laundry to do.

Bruce pleaded him to stop after realizing that the other avengers were taking notice to their odd behavior which Tony agreed. And the next day Bruce had a bouquet of flowers sent to him by 'his biggest fan and secret admirer' which was witnessed by all their friend's. No one said anything, and Bruce was thankful for that. Especially for Barton taking his time in the bathroom.

He hated to admit that he was becoming used to his shenanigans, but he couldn't lie that his wacky actions never put a smile on his face. Far from it, in fact. He told himself that he was too old for his heart to beat that way. That the warm and pleasant feeling was just because he appreciated the kind, slightly abnormal, gesture. But he was also an adult, and he should know better.

And with a wide smile over his face, he stuck the fork into his much 'needed' breakfast and dug in.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I'm hoping to finish all my stories and all my promises when school starts - Sept 10... Ah, I have a lot to do. I still have my Superman/Batman story to finish and possibly rewrite.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you a child?" That was the first thing Bruce heard when they entered the laboratory. He thought about making himself scarce, but everyone else was acting like nothing was happening, so he decided against it.

In the corner of his eye, he watched as Pepper, back from vacation, trailed the helpless puppy around who was making obvious attempts to get away from her. But she knew better than anyone and she was going to give him a piece of her mind, "You didn't attend any of your scheduled meetings and when you did, you were always fashionably late. You haven't returned any of your calls nor checked your voicemails. How do you think I feel? Making eyes with a cute foreigner when my emergency cell starts ringing and I get an earful from Chet complaining that you highfived important officials visiting from Ghazni. Or Laront telling me you came _AFTER_ the meeting and in your pajamas no less."

Tony smiled at his robot friend who made their way over and offered them a few glasses of wine, which he took gracefully and continued on his path, "Not my fault that they scheduled it in the morning. They should know not to schedule my meetings in the morning."

Bruce tried to hide the amusement on his face, but when he turned he caught eyes with the miscreant himself, who grinned at him shortly before he felt his ear pinched harshly, "Ow!" Tony whined.

"If you act like a kid, I'll treat you like one." Pepper grumbled under his breath in annoyance. Bruce shook his head out of it and looked back towards his chart. He honestly wondered what happened which made the two split. The two were inseparable, at least the way he saw it. Everyone who knew them called them the 'sweet couple that made sense', even through many said she was too good for him - mainly the people who knew him.

Not to mention the prospects of working together after a unsuccessful relationship - was it possible? According to Pepper and Tony's actions, it sure was. Though Bruce guessed it was only because their bond was so strong that they could withstand anything coming their way. But wouldn't that mean Tony's destined person was Pepper and not he? It sure looked that way.

'She's a smart, tough woman..' Bruce thought to himself as he watched them in the corner of his eye, 'And beautiful, beautiful too..'

If he and Tony were together, not saying it was going to happen, but if they were together and broke up, would they still be able to look at eachother eye-to-eye? Would they still be able to work side-by-side? Bruce felt needed, and loved, and that was something he never felt for a long time. For the first time, he felt like he could do good in the world. And in a manner of seconds, could he lose all of it?

He wasn't Pepper nor a woman. It wasn't like they could just show up in public together and pretend everything was normal. There would be people who supported them, and others who would turn heads. There would be words, hateful and angry words. Directed at him, directed at Tony.

Directed at Tony.

He was better off with Pepper. And the fact that there was no hard feelings between them echoed his thoughts. She could make him happy. Bruce could make no one happy. He could kill, he has killed. But she had no blood on her hands, hence she was perfect.

And beautiful, very beautiful. And it was only a matter of time...

They'd reconcile, get back together, and become 'that sweet couple that made sense' once again. And Tony would stop telling him that he loved him, because that would be weird. They'd go back to being science buds with no personal feelings in between.

"Nnn.." Bruce mumbled to himself as he leant forward to take a breath. He felt it, a pulsating jolt deep within his heart which usually followed with him transforming. But surprisingly, there was no transformation, only the feeling of emptiness. Because in his heart, Bruce knew that was a lie. Even if Tony stopped liking him, Bruce could never...

"Doctor Banner, are you okay?" Bruce looked up at a fellow scientist who was staring at him worriedly. Perhaps for a different reason, but he gave a reassuring smile all the same.

"I'm fine, thank you." He told him as he took a quick glance around. Tony and Pepper were no where to be seen. Where did they go?

He shook his head out of it. It was none of his business anyway, 'Even though he says he loves me' Bruce thought to himself, and hated himself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Language, abuse, distorted reality. A/N at the end. Read at your own risk.

* * *

When Bruce awakened, he knew something was wrong. When he opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings, he could see nothing but darkness. Not even the window gave him a source. He found himself in the fetal position, on the ground, with no idea how he got like that. And when he touched around, all he could feel was air.

"Jarvis?" He called out with curiosity. There was no answer.

He hesitantly stood up, kicking his legs to gain the feeling back while stretching his arms. Aiming his hands forward, he walked until he could hit something. Anything to figure out where he might be. How long had he been there for? Seemingly not long if his body wasn't hurting from laying on the ground like that– actually, he felt totally fine, which was, in itself, suspicious.

If this was indeed an attack that went under his nose, the attacker must be very strong. Because Bruce prided himself to be a very light sleeper and so to be caught in such a way, the attacker must have either known he could take him or simply had a death wish. He felt a moment of reassurance when his hands hit something hard. He felt around to see what it was; when he touched the knob, he knew that he was at a door. So if he was actually in his room or perhaps something like his room, the switch should be to his left. And sure enough, he touched the tip of the switch which he tried to flick back and forth to no avail. A power surge perhaps? Could that also explain why there was no light coming from neither the bottom of the door nor the window? Could that also explain why Jarvis wasn't responding? No, the thought was silly, there was no way such a discrepancy would take Jarvis out.

Which could only mean he wasn't in the Stark tower and if that was the case, then where was he? He tried to remember the events leading up to the moment he crawled into bed, and found that he could not. The thought of forcing a transformation just to see whether the Hulk was there went through his mind, but he knew that might be the worst decision he could ever make so he held off on that thought.

He took slow, deep breaths, counted his fingers and toes, again, and ultimately did what he could only do in such a situation. He gently slammed his head forward into the door with frustration, letting loose a sharp whine, and with such little impact the weak door opened causing him to fall forward. He let out a surprised groan as his hands reached forward to support himself. Well, he surely deserved that one.

He felt himself cringe – the floor didn't even feel the same, even though it held the same coldness.

He cursed under his breath as he moved to his knees, a deep frown on his face which was hidden underneath his palm. Where the hell was he? And where were the others?

_Stay calm,_ he comforted himself silently, _If you're not calm, bad things will happen._

Where did that come from? He shook at the thought though he knew it was true. _Stay calm, be calm, think of something which makes you calm. _An image popped up in his mind which made his heart began to speed, but not in a negative way. The time Barton and his friend's brought him out to a strip club on his birthday with Barton's wife calling after asking him where he was – and Barton, not being able to lie to his wife, was to stay on the phone the entire time as Bruce was force-given a lap dance. The time Steve welcomed him on the team and referred to him as 'one of us' with a gentle pat to the shoulder. The moment he kissed Natasha (or she kissed him) even though she knew his secret and lived through it.

The time he moved into the Stark tower, and almost immediately being dragged out by a mischievous billionaire who was hiding from his duties. The time Tony took him out shopping and locked them in one of the change rooms after recognizing a past fling who he described as 'heavily possessive, who promised to flame my dick if she saw me again.' And then being reprimanded by a staff member, who was quieted down a few moments later probably by a slipped $20 bill in their pocket. The memories made him chuckle, if not happy. He had one of the best times with Tony. A nice candlelight after a stressful day of fighting crime –a large steak, and a delicious red wine which he later realized was his birthday dinner along with an Iron-man action figure which Tony proposed would look nice on his bedside. He remembered being both amused and emotional – amused with Tony's antics, but emotional since that was the first time in a long time he celebrated his birthday with someone. He was thankful that it was just Tony watching him become a disbelieved, pouting puppy and with a welcoming headlock, Tony promised it would be just their little secret, which Bruce was grateful for and neither doubted him.

Tony asking him how his day went. Tony bringing him snacks while he was working. Tony throwing one of his parties and introducing him as 'a special person who is in every way better than you.' Which probably wasn't wise nor polite to say to your affiliates, but still.

Tony telling him he loved him and not hating him for not responding to his confession even though he oh so desperately wanted too. And he was sure Tony knew it too, but was simply waiting for him like the sweet man he is, 'Even though he shouldn't,' Bruce thought to himself, because he deserved so much more than Bruce can give. Because all Bruce could give him was pain.

But Tony knew that for a long time, even before his confession and still loved him. The selfish part of Bruce couldn't help but smile at the thought. It didn't seem like he was giving up either. Was it worth taking the chance? Did he have it in himself to make someone happy? "Tony…" The name sputtered out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "Tony, Tony.." He whispered the name under his breath. Where was he? Why wasn't he here?

"You called?"

The familiar voice made his eyes widen, feeling his heart race momentarily as he turned around. The room had conformed to his room in the stark tower. He deterred slightly after being in the darkness for too long, but when he came too, the sight was exceptionally clear to him without his glasses. It's a trap, something nagged at him. It wasn't real.

But when Bruce heard Tony's voice, and when he saw the figure itself standing with his hands in his pocket, a wide smirk adorning his lips, nothing seemed to matter anymore. He stood and ran back into his room, or at least what he presumed was his room, towards him.

The first thing Bruce did when he got to him, he touched him. He touched his clothes, touched his face, touched his hands and when that deep voice whispered teasingly, "Woah there Banner, I don't think I'm ready for this type of commitment yet," Bruce was relieved through and through.

"Tony!" He yelled again, hugging him. Tony was somewhat taken aback as he was usually the one who initiated the 'giant bear hugs which usually made the cute scientist squirm'. None the less, he returned the hug, and tightly at that, "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I woke up and it was just like this." Tony whispered, sounding just as inquisitive as he always was, "But it's nice, isn't it?" Bruce let him go and looked at him with a confused expression on his face, "I mean, being here, with you, it feels like there's no one else in the world, but us."

Bruce blinked at this, his face suddenly going hot as he looked down at the ground. He couldn't deny it; once his eyes met Tony's, all ability to think was lost as all he wanted to do was go and hold him, to make sure he was really there. And he was, Tony was there, "You're right… just us." He admitted, and was shocked that he did.

Tony simply grinned at this, "You're such a sweet talker, though your mouth isn't the only thing that's great about you. You know Banner, this would all be easier if you just admitted that you were in love with me already."

I am, Bruce yelled in his head, I really am, "Tony, I-"

Tony placed a hand over his lips and shook his head, "Shh, don't talk." Their eyes met once again, and Bruce swore he saw something in them as they narrowed, but when the hand slid down towards his chest, and the proximity between them grew closer, Bruce, for the second time that day, found he could no longer think as sudden lips were on his. It was quick, soft, with the light feel of facial hair making Bruce shudder at the reality that this was really Tony. His best friend. The man he owed his life too. The man he'd do anything for.

When Tony drew back, Bruce was no longer looking at him, "Wow." He whispered.

"I know."

"Wow."

"I know, I know." Tony teased with a sly grin over his face, licking his lips, "And there's a lot more where that came from."

"Tony I-" Bruce started, which made said man look at him, waiting for him to go on, "I.. I know I'm not the best person in the world." When he saw Tony open his mouth to retort, he stopped him, "The truth is, I'm jealous. Jealous of your relationship with Pepper. Jealous that you can say the words I can't." Tony was surprised when his partner took a step forward and pressed his hand towards his collar bone, "But the truth is… I love you too."

Tony's eyes widened like dinner plates as he drew back slightly, pleasantly surprised at this new turn of events. He felt a blush coming on, but he was quick to hide it as he pressed his fingers to his own face in momentarily contemplation. His reaction made Bruce also lean back – oh wait – did he get It wrong – but he was quickly swept back into the other man's arms, unallowed to take that thought any further.

"Took you long enough buddy." Tony grumbled in his ear. With a flustered expression, Bruce wrapped his arms around his neck. Just this was enough. Just like this… and he'd be okay. He could feel the gentle hands moving from behind his back, sliding up and down, forwards, backwards, comfortingly before it slowly rose towards the back of his neck, towards his hair to feel gently around it.

And suddenly he feels his tousled curls being jerked to the side and he's forced to turn, "Wha – ugh, let go!" He yelled as a sudden pressure on his head forced him down to his knees. Why couldn't he control his body?

He felt lips to his ear, his breath caught in his throat. Tony would never… "I called it, didn't I?" The voice was different, menacing, which made Bruce freeze. Not at how cold and unfeeling the voice sounded – but because of the familiarity of it – a voice which often haunted his thoughts and dreams no matter how many times he tried to fight it—"I knew you were going to turn out to be a fag. Ah, what a satisfying reaction. You should see your face, like a man who found out he got his whore pregnant and realized he'd have to whack up a ton of alimony payments because the courts favor woman that way."

… Dad. Bruce gripped his fists, forced his eyes closed.

"Don't call me that. It sounds disgusting coming from you. I'm not your little daddy, you little dumb faggot." Bruce heard the sound of him spitting, though he didn't feel anything wet, "Should have seen this coming, you know. You look like her after all, minus the obvious parts – I think – but you're also probably into the same fucking. What? Am I wrong?"

Bruce was horrified. It showed on his face. But he didn't say anything, he bit his lip just not to say anything, because then it would be worse. He felt himself being pushed back up by his hairs and a hand over his throat, and helplessly he was slammed into one of the walls. Or at least what he thought was a wall. When he opened his eyes, he was looking right into a mirror, right at _him_, "Look at yourself, look how pathetic you are." Bruce saw a distorted image of himself when he was younger, the bruises, "I thought they'd make you grow out of this, but look at you, you're a wuss, fucking pathetic!"

You will not get through to me. Bruce tried to comfort himself in his mind. You are not here. You are not real. You are just a figment of my imagination. You will NOT control me, not again. He grit his teeth as he struggled with his words, breath by breath, "Where. is. he ?"

The sudden grin over Brian's face, showing teeth, caused him to recoil, "This is where the fun begins."

Bruce let out a yell as he used all the strength in his arms to push back causing the man to stumble away from him. He allowed himself to move away from the mirror – only for them to be pinned down again behind his back, unable to move. He was frozen again, but why?! "Keh, don't get your panties in a bunch, he's right there." Bruce blinked and turned his head slightly, as he saw the hand point back towards the mirror and he looked… only to be slammed back into the mirror again. He let out a yell as he could feel his blood rush to his forehead, his eyes shut closed… and then he opened his eyes, and saw him.

The mirror was no longer a mirror, but a glass to another room where Tony was trapped inside. His head looked like he was impaled on something hard, spurts of blood surrounding the entire room. On the ground, with his bland arc reactor right beside him, face down.

The hands were gone and Bruce fell to his knees, a trail of blood leading from the place where he had hit his forehead on the glass and down towards where he was now, trickling further towards the ground.

"She's lying there in a pool of blood because of you." There was something ringing in his head, his feet were asleep, "You did this. It's all your fault. You couldn't save her."

He found his breath caught in his throat as he jerked his head quickly to the side once, before his eyes went back to the blood curling scene. It was still there, "… Tony…" He choked out, helplessly, "Tony please… !"

"She can't hear you. She's dead. And hopefully you're next, because there is no need for you in this world you useless piece of filth!" He felt hands on each side of his neck, choking him from behind, all he could do was stare wide eyed at the scene in front of him… all he could do… "She's lying there because of you. She's dead because of you. Because you thought you deserved more, but the truth is you deserve lower than death and I'm hellbent to make sure that you're going to know it." He twisted Bruce's face upwards so he could look at him, Bruce couldn't register the way his head cracked as he was forced to stare into the eyes of the devil, "Mmkay, little Richard?"

* * *

His chest heaved up and down, sweat all over his face, over his body, over his bed sheets. His hands kept clenching and unclenching, loud and forced breaths escape his throat. When his eyes snap open, they're already green, and with that he lets out a sinister wail into the night as his bed suddenly breaks beneath him.

* * *

Alright: a few things I would like to point out.

I found it funny that Bruce thought he was in the stark tower, still working it out, only to realize it's not when it came to Jarvis unable to reply. In other words, doubting Tony's skills which he wouldn't. As you can see when Bruce was with Tony he seemed to act a little different, almost childlike. This was done purposely, first. love can make people act weird and squirmy. Second. he is reverting slowly towards a childlike version of himself, almost like a foreshadow of what is to come soon after. Three, he's just so unbelievably cute which I can't deny. Even not-Tony was captivated. Last thing, if you couldn't tell, while his father kept referencing 'her' he actually meant Bruce's mother. When Rebecca(his mom) took little Bruce in hopes of escaping from the abusive son of a gun, the stupid drunk caught them and little Bruce watched helplessly as his mothers head was slammed into the pavement. Tony's head was impaled in the head. And again he could do nothing. Oh and as you can obviously tell Brian obviously holds a deep dislike for women.

Have you ever had a dream that was so vivid, that played with your emotions and memories, which made you wake up screaming bloody murder?


End file.
